1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator using a permanent magnet, and more particularly, to an actuator using a permanent magnet capable of opening and closing a contact point of a vacuum circuit breaker or a high speed transfer switch.
2. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, an actuator using a permanent magnet is used as a driving source for opening and closing a contact point of a vacuum circuit breaker, a high speed transfer switch, etc.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing an actuator using a permanent magnet in accordance with the conventional art, and FIG. 2 is a longitudinal section view showing the actuator using a permanent magnet in accordance with the conventional art.
As shown, the conventional actuator 10 using a permanent magnet comprises a first core 11 and a second core 12 facing each other with a certain gap, a space 13 formed between the first core 11 and the second core 12, an upper bobbin coil 14 installed at an upper portion of the space 13, and a lower bobbin coil 15 installed at a lower portion of the space 13.
A permanent magnet 16 is disposed between the upper bobbin coil 14 and the lower bobbin coil 15, and a mover 17 linearly moved by a magnetic force generated by the upper bobbin coil 14 and the lower bobbin coil 15 is installed at the space 13.
A rod portion 18 exposed to outside of the first core 11 and the second core 12 is respectively provided at both sides of the mover 17.
In the conventional actuator using a permanent magnet, when a current is applied to the upper bobbin coil 14 or the lower bobbin coil 15, the mover 17 is linearly moved in upper and lower directions by a magnetic force generated by the current. When the mover 17 has moved to a certain position, the mover 17 is fixed by a force of the permanent magnet 16.
However, in the conventional actuator using a permanent magnet, the upper and lower bobbin coils are disposed to face each other in upper and lower directions in order to drive the mover, and the permanent magnet is disposed between the upper and lower bobbin coils. Under the structure, an initial driving function is greatly degraded and thus an initial driving time is delayed.
Furthermore, since the two bobbin coils are provided in the conventional actuator, the entire construction is complicated and a production cost is increased.